Poison & Watchdog
by Liliths-cursed-pen
Summary: Two well-known young earls come together to solve a new case that in involves the Delilah Organization. Can these two put an end to this diabolical group from terrorizing England? M rated for gore in later chapters. Update: Chpt.7 coming soon!
1. Phantoms & Greaves

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Cain Saga series nor do I own the Kuroshitsuji series(for English speakers this is known as Black Butler) those stories belongs to their respectable creators for their ingenious works. This was done solely for entertainment purposes only. Since I dually enjoyed both mangas; I was inspired to write a crossover since reading another crossover another fan had written. (By the way it was written excellently capturing all characters personalities which make them more appealing.) My only two complaint is that she could have written more on the emphasis on the two butlers meeting in the servants quarters at the party; to me that would have been more of an interesting encounter.

**A/N**:Well since both stories surround themselves in the mid to late 19th century of Victorian England and coincide with the same events pertaining to Jack the Ripper incidents, horror, human trafficking, pedophilia, incest, betrayal and light sexual situations in the underworld of the dangerous dealings of London's aristocratic societies. This is a prefect combination for the two main character to meet one another. Collaborating together solving crimes by the Delilah and the underworld both uncover a common bond of revenge, desolation and the truth.

**

* * *

**

**The Prince of Poison and The Queen's Watchdog**

**Chapter I: ****Phantoms and Greaves**

_Hey! Heyyyy!…someone he…lp help me!…haa…haa….p-please.._

"_Mother….Father…Se…Sebastian are… Someone….haa… please! H…h…help me!"_

_He became breathlessly as he ran yelling at the top of is lungs, his eyes filled with helpless horror of what he witness stained his once brilliant livid cerulean eyes._

_The young boy made a mad dashed frantically in and out the manor hallways searching; in his terrified state he needed answers…wanted to understand what was happening. _

_Opening doors as he made his way across the huge manor still searching…for anybody that would be still around, but no to avail… only silence filled the halls._

_Despite his hollowed breathing from his heart plumping full of adrenaline he had to continue…to search…for someone _

"_If I keep looking for any signs of life… I'm bound to find someone around…hopefully still alive." _

_Untold feeling to him, he feared to lose hope… until suddenly a mere thought arose to him. _

_He remember the servants quarters in the lower level of the manor…"Yes! Yes! I know! I must locate the butler he must know something." he thought to himself. _

_As he hastily raced down the corridor from upstairs, down the stairs into the foyer of the main hall. _

_Soon as he located the door to the lower level of the manor, the young boy flung opened the door only to find the older man in a aghast state. _

_The butler stood by the window in a state of unconfined fear; the look on his face was such in a hurried state, his eyes gave a very threatening look to the young boy to stay away…not to approach any further._

_Since the young boy didn't full understand the situation in front of him, he encroached onward calling out to the man standing immobile in the corridor._

"_Tanaka! Mother…Father their…" he was suddenly cut short by a distressed glare from the butler._

"_Young master! Y-You should not be here, please leave immediately your life is in…" Tanaka was suddenly cut off, he felt sharp pain pierce him from the back._

_His eyes cried for the young master to flee, but it was too late…a wide-eyed Ciel watch him slowly collapse to the carpeted floor. The young boy rushed to his side as he laid there in pain._

_Not knowing what to do…He shook the older man to answer. "Tanaka!…Please rise! I demand you…!What's the matter…please will you answer me!"_

_Ciel intensively stared at him looking for some answer from the butler, but only silence and pain stricken his face. Tanaka spit out blood from his mouth splattering in the young boy's face as he lied on the floor trying to say something. _

_In his last tempt to regain his strength, the butler reached out his hand to touch him, but was stopped short by swift kick to the head._

"_Taaaanakkaa, N-noooooo!" cried the young boy_

_He gasped in shock…someone was standing from behind the fallen butler, in this intruder's grasp a large carver's knife shone with the blood of the butlers stained. _

_In revulsion, the young boy's eyes widen as the intruder stood there menacing, his cold eyes barrowing down at the frighten immobile boy._

"_N-n-noooooooo!" the young boy eyes screamed _

_As he tried to run away, he felt a looming hand grab him from behind by another unknown accomplice using a white cloth full of chloroform to subdue him. _

"_B…b…ooomm lights out you little brat….." Ah ha ha haaa!_

_Waking up to the cover of night, the moon hanged high in the sky signifies as a omen to the unknown darkness and approaching death. The young boy looked up to his demise inside a boxed cage, preying for someone to save him from these binding chains. _

_He was not the only child inside the cage, there were countless others along. Many hone the same feelings….looks of once were carefree, joyous innocence's were no longer visible on their gloomy tiny faces. _

_He silently wondered…what could have happen to their families? Weren't their Mothers and Fathers searching for them? Does anybody care for them too? Were their families also 'taken' away from them too? _

_He crouched helplessly in the corner waiting…wanting anybody to save their souls from these disgraceful monsters, he knew that nobody would come to aid them to safety, not even the Almighty God could aid them in the time of need. _

_"All hope is…lost" _

_He was badly bruised, branded with the mark of the beast and fatigue wary on his once vibrant innocent face. The daily pain of being beaten, tortured and moved to person to person as a sideshow freak was too much for him to bare. _

_Night after night, the number of children dwindled being sold as 'pets' to the highest bidder and he too was sold. One night as he unwillingly slept inside a closed off dark room, there no recognizable windows nor lights that could escape the fathom of darkness. the sound of footsteps stopped short, he overheard one of his captors talking to another outside the door._

"_Oh good evening sir, we have a rare special treat inside of this room. I've been informed that this is the late Phantomhive's boy. I just obtained him from an underground source this afternoon. It cost me a hefty fine for a special boy like him… He's quiet worn-out after trying to bit me, I made sure I gave him a good whipping." Sadistically announced the unknown assailant._

_"Do you think he has anybody searching for him?"_

_"Not that I'm truthfully aware…not that I care anyhow."_

_"Oh…ah really!" hmm…excellent this is a treat… he'll do nicely. In that case I'll take the boy off your hands. This will appease the 'posh' beast. The beast will grant our grandest desires!_

_Until that bitter night came… he, a Phantomhive subjected to a sacrificial lamb to this "beast". People full in a circular room faces were covered by masked and cloaks to conceal their wretched unkind gazes as they placed him on an alter sneering and sintering smiling at the broken soul of the young boy. _

_A man in a white mask raised his hands as he hushed the crowd to silence. he announced the "celebrations" of the night. The man in the white mask murmured some incantations as he swiftly drove the dagger into the young boys chest causing him to holler a blood curdling scream. _

_

* * *

_

Ciel jumped out his sleep by kicking his sheets and down comforter away from hollowed terror of a cry,

_AAAHHH N-n-noooooo _

his eyes widen with fright and paranoia. He quickly grabbed his pistol from under his pillow as his eyes frantically searched around his room. There was a knock on his door, his heart raced as he swiftly pointed his pistol towards the door holding it with shaken hands.

"My young lord? What is the matter? Are you alright?…I've heard your screaming. Please allow me to enter?" Announce Sebastian from behind the door.

The butler cautiously opened the door to the young master's bedroom, since he knew that the young master would pull the trigger; he previously removed some bullets from his pistol's cartridge earlier that evening.

Being with the young master he knew his every movement, since he can recall that night he stay by the young boy's side during a storm. The young master accidentally pulled the trigger on him, but luckily the cartridge was empty. Sebastian pretend to walk cautiously towards him placing his white gloved hand on the young master's pistol lowering it.

"It's all over now, please my young lord calm down it was just a dream. There is no one to do any harm to you. Hand over the pistol and please return to your slumber." He said with a "considerate" smile.

Ciel realized that it was his butler when his eyes focused to normal, he swat away Sebastian's hand from his pistol placing back under his pillow. Before he laid his head back down on his pillow, he turned his attention to Sebastian.

"Se…Sebastian…?"

"Yes young master, do you have something to say?"

Ciel paused for a moment, then he continued his inquiry….

"You removed my bullets again…haven't you Sebastian?

"Yes, I did sir…You could have caused a misfortune by injuring any of your servants and you don't want that now? Does that satisfy your answer?

"No, it does not you're the only I "trust" to come to me whether I call you or not."

"Ah ha, right…you are sir. Moreover, you know that I'll be with you until the very…end." Darkly smirked the demon as he cupped his right gloved hand over Ciel's little chin staring at the boy's left eye with the covenant mark.

Ciel swiftly removed his hand away from his chin, slightly sinking into bed.

"However ,did that other young earl respond to tomorrow's brunch invitation?"

"Mmh, I'm sorry sir…I did not get an reply from him. He must be a recluse just like young master. A common trait…I must say."

Ciel hung his head down in defeat, only murmuring to himself as he cussed under his breath.

"What was that…young master?"

"Nothing, Whatever!… I'm going back to sleep…goodnight Sebastian."

"Goodnight and sleep well my lord."

Ciel plunged back into this bed with an uncomfortable weak plop, Sebastian recovered the sheets and down comforter from the floor, placed them on top of the _now_ peaceful sleeping young lord.

The butler silently lowered his head in displeasure as his gazed fixated on the boy sleeping. His dreams are becoming much troublesome for him; the young master's dreams are more and more frequent. Was there something causing this? Much to his dismay he did not have an answer, he quickly turned around exited the young master's room to return to his nightly rounds.

* * *

Across town in London a grand manor stands still; with only one light illuminating a single room, the young Earl of Hargreaves was up late in his great study reading up on a highly narcotic intoxicant plant.

The golden-green eyed young man sat down quietly at his ebony desk reading from his favorite book on rare poisons from world renown Botanist Peter Mckeegan.

It is said that it's proprieties were a characteristic of severe muscle relaxation, unusual hallucinogenic phantoms and loosening of bowel movements.

"_Interesting enough there wasn't any mention of death. Perhaps the author never finished his study of the Maulder plant?" _

Frustrated, Cain got up from his over sized cushioned chair from behind his desk, stopped in front of his bookshelf to look for more information.

He placed down the book on top another stack of books, he tilted his head in afterthought. His golden-greenish eyes scanned the middle shelf of books on different types of plants and medical drugs used in medicine.

Feeling tired he rubbed his shoulders with his right arm as he glided his left hand through his cropped dark raven hair. Before he could reach the next book, there was a knock on his study door.

"_Lord Cain, It is late! Do you intend to stay up all night? Also you have a prior engagements in the morning with Chancellor Brown and in the evening attending Lady Cantor's birthday party. Milord, May I please enter to speak to you sir?" _Acknowledged his butler behind the door.

"Ah_…Riff, you may enter." _He said to some extent of irritation while still looking at the bookshelf.

Riff knew that his young lord gets this way when becoming overly consumed with the study of botany. Always burying himself in these books and then mentally tiring himself to the point of exhaustion.

He must be researching an new poison to use or trying to find some type of antidote to counter the effects. Whatever it is he'd wished Master Cain took it easy on himself. Cain frantically searched for Sir Mac Author's book of "_Acute Poisons and their Effects". _

"_Ah, my lord if I may inquire you about important matters…. it would be imperative for you to listen." _continued Riff as he maneuver around the stacks of books towards the young lord's desk. Cain stopped what he was doing to give the butler his undivided attention.

"_Please Riff inquire me about tomorrow's affairs, this must be interesting."_

"_My lord, tomorrow evening is Lady Cantor's birthday; she wishes to have your presence their along with your sister Merry-Weather. The festivities consist that your wear attire of costume, However before that you have a meeting with Chancellor Brown at eight in the morning; he wants to discuss with you about a business endeavor."_

Cain leaned against the bookshelf with his arms folded across his chest (_trying not to fall asleep_), he was silent for a moment and then he answered Riff.

"I do not wish for my little sister to attend, I want her to stay here where it is safe."

"But sir…don't you think she wants to have a bit of freedom, she doesn't like being closed up inside this manor."

Cain said nothing in return, he knew Riff was right about him not letting his little sister not have any freedom, even when in close range. He did not want his disgrace of a father to lay his grimy hands upon his dear sister. "Haa...Alright, but I'm still not too fawned of the idea of her being amongst that _crowd. _Moreover...

"Chancellor Brown? Eh, I've never spoken to this person before what does he want of me?" suspiciously asked Cain.

"Not quiet sure my lord, but he insisted on meeting you for tomorrow morning, Also Master Cain I see… _that your_… _falling_… _asleep_ while I'm still talking to you! Isn't time for you to retire for the night you have a full day ahead of you."

"Alright, you win Riff I'm tired anyhow we can continue this discussion over my bath tomorrow morning._"_ He said while yawning towards the door.

_"Master Cain, there is another important detail to attend to after Chancellor Brown's meeting..?_

He stopped for a moment before opening the door to the hallway, he was curious to know what else Riff was going to say. Instead of waiting for a word from his valet, Riff waltz up to the young lord with a envelop; on it's back ,there was a stamped crest with the insignia of C.P. His manservant handed him an envelop knife to open the top of the folded creases, inside there was an invitation card. It reads:

_"Earl Phantomhive invites Earl Hargreaves to a brunch at the Phantomhive Manor's botanical garden at 10:30 am we will be expecting you soon"_

_Signed, Ciel Earl of Phantomhive_


	2. Their Worlds Meet part 1

**The Poison Prince and The Queen's Watchdog**

**Chapter II: ****The Their Worlds Meet**

**Part I**

* * *

That autumn's crisp morning meeting with Chancellor Brown was quite strange; instead of a business appointment... it was information regarding the Phantomhive fellow. It's seems that the name Phantomhive has some ties into my father's secret organization.

Or so it would I believe to be, until that mid-morning departure from the Chancellor's home heading towards the outskirts of London.

During the carriage ride towards the Phantomhive Manor, Cain couldn't help to feel both energized and ardent to meet him; for the first time… face to face. He barely knew of him, he only heard rumors of how his predecessors were deemed to be called the "Evil Nobles" and only seen during "The Season".

Cain gazed outside his carriage window watching nothing but endless forest and dark shadows engulf between the thicket of trees. He had know idea that this other young lord live out here, so away from the city.

Was this fellow a recluse? Did he not like being around others? Cain gripped his sterling silver top walking stick as the carriage near a bridge; the road was very muddy and rocky from the recent rains which made the carriage rattling unsettling.

As the carriage neared the bridge connecting to the main road of the Phantomhive Manor, he could see a grand home in the horizon. Upon arriving he witness four servants waiting outside for his coming.

"Master Cain we have arrived." Announces Riff from atop of the horsemen's seat.

He gracefully jumped down to open the door so that his master could exit. Wearing his best attire the golden-green eyed boy wore a dark blue suit, black tie, white shirt and black dress shoes, a black top hat with a dark blue ribbon tied around it, his black high-collared overcoat with black leather gloves.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate…Earl C. Hargreaves. Please follow me into the foyer" Announced the house steward Tanaka

Cain silently looked at his manservant with a coy smile; to him that meant this was going to be an fascinating meeting between the two. As instructed he followed the house steward inside.

As they entered, Cain and Riff looked upon a well crafted marbled black and white checkered floor, one main grand stairs that separated in two other sets on the left and right. Above them was a elegant significant chandelier that shined like the sun, the walls were comfortably soft hues of brown.

"Welcome Master Cain and Mister Riffit please to meet you both I am Sebastian Michaelis the head butler of this household, My lord is waiting for you in the drawing room." he abruptly announced next to the stairs.

Startled by this manservant all in black that appeared out of nowhere, they both couldn't help but notice that he had beauty and ambiance to his demeanor.

Whispering to his manservant, "I say Riff, this Phantomhive fellow must have very extravagant taste regarding his home and staff. He must be the stiff type of some high veneer.'' chortled Cain quietly. Riff said nothing, but only gave his master a displeasing glare to watch his tongue.

Riff escorted his young master alongside the raven-haired butler all in black into the drawing room where they witness a small, but delicate young child about twelve sitting poised in a 18th century chair.

The look of him was solemn, slightly cold, empty ominous gaze he gave the earl. An unusual dark-grayish blue hair color, one lonely azure eye and an black pirate-like eye patch over his left eye; also two onyx ear studs that must signify that his parents are deceased .

His clothes were the same color as Cain's, since he was younger than him, he wore a double breasted jacket, dark blue neck tie, white shirt, long dark blue shorts with black boots that hugged his gartered stockings inside.

"Well… we finally get to be acquainted Lord Cain, please have a seat we have much to talk about." he gleamed a half a smirk across his small face.

"Certainly, Lord Ciel…." Cain handed over his overcoat and gloves to Riff, as he bowed to him and exited the room along with the raven-haired butler. Then positioned himself adjecent in the cushioned late18th century couch next to him.

"Earl Cain of the Hargreaves, I've heard a lot about you. The ungodly golden-green eyed "Prince of Poison". The one who attends parties of frivolous nobles only to stick out like a sore thumb. I'm curious as to why though...is it because you want to catch your disgraced father red-handed? "

"Ah, my aren't we very perceptive... so you have done your research on me, Earl Phantomhive. Although, I found it ironic that I knew little of you. Until this morning…"

Ciel was dumbfounded by his answer, what did he mean… until this morning?

"Explain yourself Lord Cain, what do you know about me so far? I'd bet you still know little about my family's history. Or what I do for a living, I am most interested into receiving your answer." Ciel's alone azure eye scanned the young lord sitting next to him.

Cain noticed that he took the bait by acting a little naïve, he knows about his story and what has happen to him. As I may Lord Ciel, I know that your the youngest and highly successful toy and sweets manufacture in all of England, but there is also this unsettling aura around you.

"Oh really... please continue…."

"Gladly...I am aware you've came back from the grave upon your parents mysterious deaths, who used to serve the Royal Queen behind the scenes. You father in particular solved the many crimes of the underworld. And now that your predecessor is no more, that title is bestowed onto you...Her Majesty's Watchdog of the underworld.'' smirked Cain as he tilted his chin to his fist with resolve.

The two just sat there staring each other down showing their knowledge of their cursed pride. Cain had to stop and chuckle at this boy who's maturity level was astounding to him. This "adorable"(understatement) twelve year old, his little face filled with audacity and that elitist attitude ironically he kind of reminded of himself at that age.

"Hmm,… cute" he quietly laughed to himself

"Ha ha ha, little Phantomhive you slay me with your witty stare down(who's staring who down?), I think this would be a fairy interesting day for the both of us.

Sebastian returned to announced that brunch will be served in the greenhouse botanical garden.

"Show us the way little Phantomhive"

"My name isn't little Phantomhive…it's Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

" I do apologize Earl I'm just trying to make light conversation."

"Then make light conversation over our brunch Earl Hargreaves. Which would be amusing at best."

_Why that little bloody bastard! Does he think he can get one over me…."Haa" now Cain calm down he's just a….a damn kid_. Cain thought to himself as they both walked to the green house.

* * *

**Meanwhile…in the kitchen**

The two menservants worked quietly in the immaculate kitchen on opposite sides. Sebastian settled silver platters on top of the counter tops carefully placing garnishes to the side. For some reason, his attention was on the Hargreaves manservant. The two men didn't seem to talk much about anything… the air in the kitchen was disquieting, just listening to clanking dishes, cups and cooking pots kind of bothered the him.

Riff though, was a bit curious about the butler all in black that stood across from him. He wanted to break the uneven silence between them, but was beaten to it by the other butler.

Sebastian turned slightly facing him, posing a warm inviting smile on his handsome face, " Mister Riff, I'm aware that you can handle assisting with this tea and milk?" he asked the light blue eyed butler calmly.

"Aah, Y-yes I do…may I." Riff walked over to the stove was quiet nervous around this man, but why…he had nothing to be intimidated about, he seems like a 'good-natured fellow. However, this butler all in black had this hidden dark alluring aura surrounding him. He thought it was probably apart of his veneer to uphold the Phantomhive family name.

At the same time Sebastian sensed that something was quite unsettling about that Hargreaves butler. Whatever it is…it smelled like "death has visited him before" but how…how is he still living…he couldn't figure it out. For now he'll have to brush it aside for the time, but he was glad to be getting some extra help from this Riffit he wasn't…ugh Bard (thoughts of exploding meat and a charred kitchen) Well for that matter he was even better.

* * *

Upon entering the lush botanical garden house the two young Earls walked around viewing the different types of plants and flowers. Cain was delighted that this was wonderland of all kind. He immediately identified some plants you could make into a antidote or into a poison.

"Just fascinating Earl, didn't you know this beautiful flower can be used in treating asthma symptoms." He said as he knelt down to examine the flower with admiration.

"Yes, I did that's why I have such a flower. Besides it beauty I already know of it's usage."

"So Earl Phantomhive, you also keen on the study of botany? I didn't know you had such interest."

"Humph, I do take many interest of all kinds especially, if has to do with the underworld. I make sure to serve under the orders of my Queen. And to put an end to criminal acts to ease my Queen's heart."

As predicted that midmorning's brunch when on without a cinch. Both young earls were as giddy as girls… Well not really they actually got down to business. A bunch of bombardment of questions, some standoffish silence and some flat dry humor from Earl Hargreaves that caught Ciel off guard making both manservant's chuckle at his expense.

"So Master Cain, since you are the funny man of the hour. Please humor me with a game? You don't mind? Do you?" Ciel sat back with his fingers cupped together as he eerily smiled at Cain. He wanted to get a rise out of him by reverting back to being childish.

Cain paused for a moment, although he thought about the other engagements' of that day. He pressed on…"Alright, so what game do you have in mind Master Ciel? Is it in the game of chess, old maid…?"

"No, it's not any of those I was thinking of game with the usage of swords."

"Sebastian, prepare the ballroom for fencing…."

(_Ballroom…Fencing? I don't have time for that_!)  
Cain motioned Riff to stop Sebastian from leaving the botanical garden door. In stand-off silence the black butler was surprised by this butler's quickness.

"Please excuse us Mister Michaelis and Earl Phantomhive, I must implore you that my Master has another engagement to attend to in the evening; so we'll be taking our leave.

"He also wishes for Master Ciel to accept and accompany him to Lady Nettlee's costume ball this evening."

"Costume ball? I do not wish to accompany him to this ball and…"

"But in fact I think you will Master Ciel. You see… there is some vital information you might be interested in. I do recall you talking about a case concerning young maidens being kidnapped after balls and being found poison and their hearts cut-out." Interrupted Cain still seated next to the younger boy.

"How did you known about that! I didn't give you any indication on a case that I was given too." eyeing Ciel dumbfounded

"Oh, but you did not in so many words. I've received a letter from her Majesty days go stating the details of the case. Since this somehow involves my father's organization, she'd contacted me to assist you... My Lord." Slyly grinned the older teen now standing by Riff's side.

Ciel blinked rapidly in surprising awe, This boy...who is he really? he thought to himself. "Alright, even though I do not need assisting...since this qualifies under her majesty's orders I will happily oblige." Half grinned the younger boy somewhat amused.

"Although I'm curious Lord Cain, who is this Lady Nettlee Cantor...I've never heard of her before nor seen her. She must be the next target for the Delilah Organization...am I not correct?

"I'm not quiet sure Earl, the details are rather not specific enough to come to a conclusion. There's also an important matter, a missing French scientist by the name of Count P. Charlet. He'd been last seen at the Cantor residence days ago."

Thinking pensively, Ciel sat back trying to wrap this new information around his mind. Now there was another obstacle at hand, a missing French scientist…? This case gotten even more complicated, but more or less; this challenged his mind in a very good way. He felt glad that Earl Hargreaves became his new pawn in this endeavor; besides that fact Ciel had a feeling this case will get interesting as it progresses or this would cause him much pain.

With one sway of his ring hand, Ciel motioned for his butler to step aside for the Earl and his manservant to take there leave. Sebastian soft ruby orbs slight lowered as he bowed towards the both of them opening the door out to the gardens. When the guest left, the butler turned his attention to his young master who was deep in thought.

"Excuse me...Young Master..."

"What is it Sebastian?"

"Not to interrupt your thoughts, but may I remind you that he'd asked you to a costume ball this evening? Are you sure you want to attend?"

"Well...I guess I have no other options I'll have to accompany him, let's see what he has planned. This might be interesting...indeed."

* * *

**A/N: Alright everyone...here is my second part of the story. I made this one a little short, I didn't want to give too much away too early. But yes i had to leave a little mystery, however this will have some funny and gory parts later as the chapters progresses. Also I'm please to know people are reading this story and adding as a favorite. Thank you so much, it makes me continue to write.**


	3. Their Worlds Meet part 2

**The Poison Prince and The Queen's Watchdog**

**Chapter III: ****Their Worlds Meet **

**Part II**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…down at the chilly London harbor, a grand luxury liner sails in to dock. Standing near by, a young noble woman and lady servant impatiently wait for a long time friend to disembark from the ship.

"I'm so nervous Malory…would if she did not board the ship in France? Would if she does not recognize me…or worst would if someone kidnapped her?"

"Haa…Milady please calm yourself… I'm sure she has arrived, let us wait for the other passengers to come off the ship first."

"That's unacceptable Malory! I've specifically requested her arrangements to be made in first class only and the first to disembark from the ship. She is a noble and should be treated as such." declared the young lady with pertinacious in her voice.

Her lady servant wasn't listening, instead she exclaim out loud. "Milady! Look over there! pointing to the top of the ship's deck.

Waving her arms in the cool autumn air, stood a brilliant young woman with soft toffee colored skin.

With glee the young noble woman grabbed her lady servant's hand rushed quickly through the crowd to greet the woman. She extended her arms to embrace the young woman as she stepped off the boat.

"Lilia! I was so worried that the ship had left you behind in France, but my troubles are over let's hurry to the carriage. Malory collect her things please."

Lilia placed her hand on Lady Nettlee's shoulder stopping her from going any further.

"_Nettie? Please wait…have you seen my papa? I'm worried about him I haven't heard from him in days?_

"Papa?" Oh…uh you mean your father, Count Charlet! He was over my house for an hour to speak to my father, then he left shortly afterwards to meet with my Uncle Chancellor Brown."

"…..Oh….I thought he might be still there I need to talk to him about something, but it's not important right now.' She tried to hide to her worries with a forced smile, even though her friend knew something was wrong.

(She is totally lying she had no idea! well except for the birthday part. Once she overheard her father talking about the arrival of her childhood friend today. Nettlee rush down stairs demanding the carriage driver to sneak her down to London harbor. Dragging her poor lady servant in the process.)

"Let's hurry home we've got so much to talk about." She said with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Later that afternoon at the Cantor Manor, the hired hands were making the final preparations for tonight's ball. Since the young lady was upstairs getting ready for 18th birthday costume ball.

Her mother, Lady Patricia Cantor finished most of the over cite. Mrs. Cantor a stern, but stately graceful woman of dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes walked towards the refreshment table inspecting and checking off each entrée item.

Everything must be perfect for her beloved daughter's night, she would go in great links not to upset her in anyway.

Mrs. Cantor paused for a moment as she gazed into the pool of white bubbly in a ruby-crystal like bowl.

The thought of her daughter stirred her; from the conversation earlier that day before she jetted off to the docks. She tried to convince her daughter into marrying a fine noble, since she was no longer in polishing school.

"_Mother! Please I'm not ready for…umm, Well you know "m-a-r-r-i-a-g-e"_

"_Nettlee…please listen I only want you to be happy with someone…."_

"_Well mother, to tell you the truth I don't want to be wedded right now, I want to explore the world more. I want to continue to study as a archeologist… that's where I'm the most happiest." _

"_Ah, my beautiful little girl…I can not argue with what your heart desires. But I would still would like for you to at least meet a nice man at tonight's ball?…._

**Meanwhile in Lady Nettlee's dressing room…..**

The room was in a state of utter disarray, a ray of colorful dresses sprawled all over the rosy-pink dressing room. Since the young lady is very indecisive about making rather small decisions; she decided to purchase them all together while at the dress shop.

She turned her attention to her best friend, who is sitting quietly in a lovely cushioned armchair near a large vanity. Lilia was in deep thought when she caught sight of her friend looking directly at her. "Oh, I'm sorry Nettie…what did you ask of me?" (remember she has a French accent)

"Lilia, what do you think about this one here?" Nettlee pointed to a pink and cream pompadour styled dress draped over her bed.

"_To tell you the truth Nettie, I can't decide either. I do know that soft yellow one with these pearls and white roses suit you the best. This one brings out your dark colored hair_."

" Must agree Milady, she is absolutely right and also your mask matches with it."

"Ah, I guess your both right…Lilia since you don't have one you can pick any one you like."

_"Alright, umm…let's me see…Ah! I do love this one_." Pointing to the pink and cream pompadour styled dress from earlier.

"Hey! That is not fair Lilia! You told me that dress wouldn't satisfy my look? pouted the young woman in a childish manner.

"_Ah, I did no such thing! Besides I never said that dress wouldn't satisfy your look. So don't go putting words into my mouth_." teased the young woman as she folded her arms together in defense.

Nettlee grimaced for a second, slightly shook her head in defeat and gave a faint smile.

Noticing the change in her lady's demeanor…Malory secretly knew it was about the conversation with Lady Patricia earlier this morning; and not about Lilia's teasing.

She knew that milady did not like the fact that her parents were pushing her into marriage so soon. Nettlee wasn't too particular with the male sex, actually she was a bit of an outcast amongst others her age. She decided to immersed herself in upcoming travels around the world and developed more aware of herself culturally. But her parents wouldn't allow for such behavior, well at least for a young lady like herself.

"_Milady, it's alright…let's forget your troubles for tonight. I want to see you happy again." _whispered Malory lovingly into the young woman's ear.

Nettlee turned and hugged her, the sight of seeing this made Lilia feel a little awkward and lonely. It kind of reminded her of mother soothing her after some event in her life.

* * *

The strings of soft playing violins greet the costumed guest as they waltz into the main hall of the reception. The cream of all London's aristocrats came to celebrate the Earl Harold and Lady Patricia Cantor's daughter's 18th birthday.

The house was magnificently decorated with colors of "fallen" leaves as flowers along with black roses placed in gorgeous vases. The whole manor was filled with the smell of apple spice and vanilla that tickled the all the incoming guest noses, including that of Cain, Merry-Weather, Elizabeth and Ciel as they entered the manor.

Merry-Weather and Elizabeth both entered first merrily as the tugged in the two earls by their hands. Both girls were dress in very different costumes. Merry dressed as Maid-Maryann, while Elizabeth wore a Medieval Princess of King Author's Royal Court.

As predicted, this was giving Ciel much more pain than usual. "CCCCiiieelll hurry up the pace! I want to dance! Squealed Elizabeth in her cutesy bubbly voice.

"I agree with Lizzy, come on Cain I want to dance with big brother!" eagerly exclaimed the other blonde. Ciel smiled and nodded to the young blond girl while trying to snatch his hand away from her viselike grip. He told her that they're more prettier costumes to look for, on that cue Lizzy squealed as she took hold of Merry's hand dragging the young girl around the room.

Before Cain could yell for his sister, she was already out of sight with Elizabeth. When the coast was clear he abruptly turned to Cain. "I cannot believe you tricked me into coming to this ball with Elizabeth and your sister!" Whispered Ciel annoyed.

"Aren't you concern this will put Elizabeth and Merry in danger? You're a trickster, Earl Hargreaves." Ciel glumly furrowed his eyes at the older teen standing next to him showing his displeasure of the situation.

Cain, slightly frowned at the young boy averting his eyes away in a hushed sigh, he didn't want to ask why the young earl detested going to balls. Frankly, he didn't give a damn.

"Ah, don't be so sour young Earl Phantomhive. It was _you_ who suggested that _you_ insisted to come with me, was it not? Come now and let's have some fun." Cain said gracing a queer plastic-like smile as his golden-green eyes looked down at the unpleased younger earl.

"How dare you! **You're** the one who insisted that I should accompany _you_ to this…_this_ wretched ball. I don't want to have fun, remember we're here on an investigation for her Majesty. We must solve this problem of missing young women being kidnapped immediately." he sharply replied in a low whisper

"….." the teen never answered the younger Earl.

"Oh fine! As you wish Earl Cain… I say, why do I have to wear this "costume" you've chosen for me. Why couldn't I be the musketeer, a buccaneer or something with a manly touch?" whimpered Ciel in discontent

"Oh you don't think dressing as _that _is manly enough for someone small as you? Besides I think…it suits you _perfectly_ well." silently chuckled Cain at Ciel's folly.

(Ciel is dressed as a Royal Court Jester, apparently he doesn't seem to get the joke that Cain made him wear that because he thinks the young Earl is a clown for the Queen. Which is pay back for the conversation earlier. Oh and by the way Cain himself is dressed as King Author (weird), he also thinks that Phantomhive looks ridiculous wearing that pirate-like eye patch as a Fool.)

Scanning about the room, Cain spotted his butler Ruff walking towards the servants entrance, but oddly he did not see Lord Phantomhive's.

"_Hmm_…_interesting_?" he thought to himself curiously. "I say Phantomhive, where is your manservant all in black? Should he be here to assist the Cantor's servants?"

The young boy did not immediately answer him, he was in deep thought thinking about his next move.

Turning towards him he coolly smirked, "He's doing a special errand for me, he'll join your butler very soon."

"Is that so...well anyways shall we split up?'' questioned the older teen. Ciel wasn't paying attention his eyes was fixated on someone who looked out of place. A peculiar young man in an normal doctors uniform, glasses, large strange briefcase and long silvery hair waltzed up to the Cantor house Stewart.

The house Stewart bowed and led the strange man down the servants quarters door. _"Hmm, this is odd...I know this an costume party, but why would someone like this fellow be here? I have a feeling that there is more to this_." he thought.

Cain became alert when he noticed Ciel's attention was elsewhere. "Phantomhive… have you spotted something?" he asked curiously

The younger Earl slightly nodded as he calmly replied. "I say, Hargreaves who is that man over there near the servants quarters?" pointed the young boy in the direction of the door near by the stairs.

When Cain looked he saw nothing but guest and servants standing around. Perplexed, he asked the younger teen again.

"I don't see anyone Phantomhive…would you please describe this fellow?"

"Well, this man wore a normal doctors uniform, glasses, a rather strange briefcase, long silvery hair and quite young looking. Why? Do you personally know this fellow?" finished Ciel suspiciously as he stared at him intently.

When hearing this news, Cain's golden-greens lit up in horror…it was _him_; that man who detested his every existence, the one who wanted to look better in his disgraced father's cruel eyes.

"_Jezebel_" whispered Cain under his breath. Ciel recognized that look anywhere, he knew tonight something awful will happen at this party.

Immediately, Cain abruptly took a hold onto Ciel's hand as he slightly bent down to whispered into his ear. "We must be quick to locate my sister and your betrothed. They're no longer safe here…" he quickly announced.

"Wait Hargreaves! We must stay put until my butler comes." he said pulling his hand away from the older teens.

"No! You don't understand Phantomhive… We cannot wait for your butler! He isn't even here! We cannot be dawdling about…. That man is very dangerous and he'll cause out right panic. We need to…" before he could continue, he was interrupted by a sonorous voice from near by the steps.

It was Lord Cantor along with the Lady gracing their presence; Mister Cantor hushed the attendees as he announced his daughter's entrance. "Ladies and Gents…please welcome your host and my beautiful daughter, Lady Nettlee Cantor."

Nettlee came down the stairs in her chosen costume dressed as Marie-Antoinette. Her lady servant and best friend follow behind. Lilia was dressed in a similar costume that complement her toffee colored skin. Cain's eyes immediately went straight towards the toffee colored woman next to her; she was something he'd never seen before, something exotic and mysterious. Lilia didn't seem to notice the young Earl staring at her in wonder. Right now her mind was on her father, she was terribly worried about the strange letter she received days ago from him.

At the same time, Nettlee's cool cobalt blues recognized the golden-greens from afar. She was blissfully surprised to see that he actually came to her party.

"_Oh my! Earl Hargreaves is here gracing his presence…I always thought he wasn't interested in me, but…wait would if this was my parents plan all along. Tch, they'll do anything for the sake of getting me married. I refused to believe he'd came here on his own accord." _She grimaced in thought.

Anyhow, she made her way over to the young man, "Welcome to my party Earl Cain of Hargreaves, I'm humbled by your presence." smoothly announced Nettlee as she gaze directly into his ungodly golden-green orbs.

"Oh my…. he _is_ very beautiful up close." she thought to herself as she tried hard not to blush like a mad woman in front of the young man. Looking for something to distract her gaze away from his eyes, she saw someone small dressed in a Royal Court Jester's outfit.

"Oh and who is this next you Earl Hargreaves?" she said as she looked down at the adorable twelve year old boy standing by his side. " Ah, I see that you spotted my new acquaintance. This is the Earl Ciel of Phantomhive."

Ciel lightly bowed before the young woman, he had to mind his manners or he would hear it to know end from his butler. He still doesn't like to be told what to do by anyone, not even by his demonic manservant. Who in fact was running late, Ciel wondered what could be keeping him? Averting his attention away from his butler's absence, he promptly addressed her.

"Please to meet you Lady Nettlee, and also happy birthday." gracefully replied Ciel as he took hold of her gloved hand and delicately kissed it.

"My you're a very charming little fellow and so sweet. I bet your sweetness will even attract a hungry demon." smiled Nettlee in a teasing manner towards the young boy, she watched his face turn bright red and giggled merrily to his bashfulness.

In return, Ciel forced a wary smile to his lips in response. "_You don't know how right you are Miss."_ mumbled the young boy under his breath to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh I'm sorry very to keep you readers waiting for this chapter. I was typing up another story at the same time for Kuroshitsuji; so that one took up most of my time. I had originally written this chapter before, but decided to scrap it because I had written myself into a corner. (lol and that one was good too but I felt it was too bland and I forgot where I was going with it.) If your wondering where the action is…don't fret. I didn't intend to make this chapter boring at all, it's supposed to be a build up into the upcoming event that will happen soon and I mean very soon. It will be gruesome and will put some people in harms way. I can't tell you that! You'll just have to read the next chapter of "_**Poison & Watchdog**_"


	4. Introduction of Eleventh & Twelfth Pt 1

**The Poison Prince and The Queen's Watchdog**

**Chapter IV: Introduction of the House of Cards: Eleventh& Twelfth Pt. 1**

**

* * *

**

In return, Ciel forced a wary smile to his lips in response. "_You don't know how right you are Miss."_ mumbled the young boy under his breath to himself. He quickly smiled up at the young woman trying to brush off the uneasy feeling.

"I'm sorry to intrude onto your conversation Miss Nettlee, but your mother wishes to see your presence. " announced her lady servant Malory. "Ah, alright tell mother that I'll be right there in a minute."

Her lady servant knew that she was being kind in front of her guest, but deep down inside she really didn't want to be interrupted by the likes of her mother.

"Lords Hargreaves and Phantomhive, I must take my leave for now...excuse me." Both young Earls bowed politely as the young woman stepped away from their sight.

However, Ciel disregarded the warning from Hargreaves earlier. _Humph! I will not comply with his orders, he's not the boss of me_. Moreover, the young boy was still concerned about the whereabouts of his missing manservant. It never took Sebastian _this _long to do a simple task or any task for that matter.

Before they took their leave from the Hargreaves Estate, Ciel ordered Sebastian to find more information on this missing French scientist. And once finished, he would rejoin the Hargreaves manservant at the Cantor party.

But that conversation took place an hour ago. Ciel trying to think of an sound scenario, he could only think of one. And that only reason is that his absent butler must be held up by that insufferable red-headed reaper. (again)

* * *

Clear across downtown London, right in the middle of an empty cold alley; just before the butler made his way back from the Scotland Yard's case file department. He'd stopped short to a familiar feeling to something or someone that caught his attention.

Feelings of dread and annoyance filled the butler's mind, he was careful to make sure that _no one _was following his every move. He sighed in irritation to confront the spy as he scanned the darken area. Once he realized to whom it was; suddenly he heard a loud obnoxious cackle coming from above the roof tops.

"_Damn_" the demon thought to himself. With lighting speed the butler swiftly caught the blade between his gloved hands from contacting with his face. He forced it back sending the redheaded reaper flipping in mid-air.

Softly landing back down on the ground with a quiet tap of his high heeled shoes; Grell smirked as he licked his lips feverishly at the 'play' the butler was 'teasing' him. "_Playing hard to get aren't we now Sebastian Darling~"_ smiled the reaper to himself.

Feeling that he should ante up a notch; reaper rushed the butler against the wall by the death scythe trying to land the blades against his neck. "Ooh my Sebastian darling~, here we meet again in such salacious predicaments, no?" cooed Grell in blissful glee making kissy faces towards the demon which made his raven brows twitch in utter disgust.

Witnessing the disgusted alluring sight of the stoic butler drove Grell into a passionate frenzy. He couldn't help but to gaze deeply into the demonic butler's soft ruby reds that now blazed a fiery glow.

"Mmm, Sebastian darling!… y-your gorgeous eyes! Oh how you could pierce into my soul, I-I feel as if your undressing me _slowly_." giggled Grellas he madly blush like a horny school girl.

Sebastian on the other hand grimaced in displeasure by the sight of Grell, being held up by the likes of him angered him greatly. He then kicked Grell away from his sight sending him backwards again. The redhead reaper returned the favor by attacking him again, the butler as usual swiftly dodged another the swipe of the piranha-like revolving sharp blades of Grell's Death scythe, slicing into the cobbled stone street deeply getting wedged in between rocks and mud.

"Oh pooh! It's stuck again!" Grell placed his high-heeled shoe on top of the motor, trying to yank away the Death Scythe from it's muddy trap. When the redheaded reaper wasn't looking, Sebastian took the opened opportunity and returned another blinding kick to the reaper's face; pushing the reaper stumbling back a bit from the attack.

"You fiend! How dare you tried to kick a lady's face! Y-you devil!" yelled Grell in rile as he flipped his red hair haughtly. However, the butler glared at him with disgusted smugness.

He was in no mood for Grell's constant swooning and ogling over him, frankly he's sick of being chased like some common prostitute by that troublesome reaper. This sickening act did not sit well with the demonic butler, causing his bile to raise from the depths of his stomach. However, he needed to return to his young master as soon as possible; The butler thought of a way to deter the redheaded reaper from is view.

"Why do you keep insisting that your a lady? I see none here, but you sir. In fact I find your act of lust very appalling indeed." sneered the butler all in black.

"S-Sebastian darling why are you so mean to me?" he shyly pouted in disappointment, then continued... "I wanted to _play _with you tonight and besides I miss…." before Grell could finish his sentence he was punched square in the stomach hard.

"Oump!" was the only words the redheaded reaper could muster from his lips as he fell face forward onto the cold hard street.

"Honestly does he always have to show such sickening displays at my disposal?" growled the butler in utter rage as he looked down at the reaper in disgust.

Sebastian quickly dusted himself off and checked his tailcoat for any holes, rips or tears. Seeing that everything was in place, he reached inside his vest pocket to check his pocket watch for the time. Sebastian rolled his ruby-red orbs in frustration realizing of the wasted time. "Haa…Thanks to _you…_ I'm very behind schedule." Huff the butler haughtily with hostility in his demonic eyes

Just as the butler turned to leave, Grell suddenly took a hold onto the bottom of his black pant leg; slowly clutching it as he tried to plea with the handsome man to stay. Enraged Sebastian swiftly kicked his head knocking out the reaper cold. "**Goodnight**…" he said coldly as he silently slipped into the chilly shadows of the empty alley.

* * *

"Ah, Lord Cain!" exclaimed Earl Cantor from behind him. Mister Harold Cantor appearance was a short mid-forty man of brown eyes, light salt and pepper hair. He didn't look too old nor to young for his age, sometimes you can spot him wearing his glasses when he is leaving for meetings from his doctor's office downtown.

"I'm so pleased to see that you've came and you've brought a guest along?" said the older man looking down at the young boy still at Cain's side. Ciel wasn't paying any attention he was too busy looking around for Lizzy and Merry. _Where could they be_? Cain nudging the young boy slightly, Ciel returned his attention politely greeted the man, nodding and slightly talking light to him.

"Hargreaves may I have a word withyou in private?" suddenly announced the younger Earl. "I'm sorry Earl Cantor, but my acquaintance needs to have a word with me…excuse us." Smiled Cain whole-heartedly.

"Alright Earl Hargreaves, make sure you speak to my daughter before leaving tonight's ball!" waved Mister Cantor merrily to the young man.

As soon as the older man took his leave from their sight; Ciel pulled Cain by the hand leading him towards the balcony of the ballroom. "What is it Phantomhive?" he asked confused.

"Do you have any idea where Merry and Elizabeth went too? And that man in the doctor's uniform is still here…"

Before the older teen could muster a word, suddenly screams of horror belted out in the crowed ballroom. Rushing over to the middle of the room, a body lies on the marbled floor in a aghast state. Stunned it was the young woman Cain eyed earlier this evening.

"Why her, was she the intended target for tonight's murder?" he thought to himself.

"What happen?" questioned Cain turning to an attending guest. " Ah, Earl Hargreaves! I-I don't know what happen, I asked her for a dance and suddenly she just collapse." spoke a young man in with shock in his green eyes. Cain knew something like this would have happen tonight; luckily he had a back up plan.

"Phantomhive, please wait here while I locate my manservant Riff. Also keep an look out for our loved-ones." suddenly announced the young man calmly. Cain's demeanor now was of absolute seriousness, he'd seen this kind of work done before and he probably knew who did it.

"Wait! Hargreaves…" before he could say another word, the young man disappeared into the servants hall.

Running over quickly, Ladies Nettlee, Merry and Elizabeth came over to the commotion. "My heavens what's happened here?" demanded Nettlee as she pushed people to the side to see.

Her cool cobalt eyes widen in horror sight of her best friend's motionless state. "Oh no! Lilia! N-nooo!" Screamed Nettlee as she turned away from the frightful sight.

Ciel quietly walked over towards Merry and Elizabeth telling them to keep Lady Nettlee company while he examined the body.

Knelling down, at first scanning her pink and cream dress nothing seemed out of place, until he spotted something unusual in her rose. Slowly before Ciel could examine the rose closely, he was stopped by white gloved hand.

Looking up, the younger Earl exclaim aloud. "Sebastian!"

"Young Master please don't pick that up."

"And why not…"

The butler did not say a word, instead he pointed closely to a small sharp object embedded inside the flower. Slightly pushing his master aside, the butler avoided the roses on her dress; he knelt down to the motionless young girl lifting her gloved wrist checking her vital signs. "Is she d-dead?" asked Merry in concern slightly approaching him.

"No, she's not dead, just starting to petrify..." He said as he calmly turned to look at the young blond Hargreaves. Merry's blue eyes gazed at him in awe. _"I say I would never would of thought of this, but that Phantomhive's manservant is almost as beautiful as my big brother." _she thought to herself as she shyly graced a small pink blush to her cheeks.

Over hearing the two talk about her best friend's condition, Nettlee was somewhat confused and overjoyed by the news, what did that man all in black mean?

"Hey you! the bloke all in black what did you mean that she's uh...petrified? Has Lilia turned into stone? Are you some type of special doctor?"

The butler only raised an alarmed raven brow to her inappropriate addressing to other servants, he'd suspected that she wasn't too comfortable with the opposite sex nor did she show any respect neither. He sighed to himself quietly as he brushed it off to the side and answer her while gracing a smile.

"Hmm, I'm sorry milady forgive me for not introducing myself...I'm Sebastian Michaelis the head butler of the Phantomhives. And to answer your question no I'm not a doctor, but I have seen this before."

"H-How so, If you've seen this before how come your not doing anything about it!" challenged the young lady trying not to sound nervous.

"It's not that so simple Milady, we would need a skilled doctor to administer the correct antidote. Moreover at this time of night I don't know if we have time to contact one." replied the butler with calm in his tone.

The young lady grimaced for a moment, she could not bare the mere thought of losing her best friend on her 18th birthday; but then a sudden thought arose from her mind. "W-wait! My father is a doctor! I'll go get him-"

"That's not necessary Milady" suddenly announced Cain from behind her. Both Sebastian and Nettlee turned to look at him. The golden-green eyed young man stood in front of them, along with Riff who held a black bag.

"We must get her somewhere post hast! Or she'll die." coolly announced Hargreaves again

"Take her to my room!" shouted Nettlee as she pointed towards the stairs in the main hall.

As both manservant's knelt down to carry the immobile woman, they paused staring at each other declaring a mini-eye war. Riff glared at Sebastian in raw wonder. _Why is he knelling down too? He was never order-_before he could finish his personal thought; he looked over his shoulder to the Phantomhive boy, who stood there with this hidden glint of authority in his lone azure eye. _"Ah, I see now_." In return the butler all in black silently glanced at him and smirked in resolve to the wordless conversation.

Feeling the heat of defeat, Riff stepped aside letting the butler all in black pick up the unconscious dame into his arms. Just when the butlers and the two earls followed Miss Nettlee up the stairs, suddenly the lights in the whole manor switched off causing a black out. Causing the guest to scream and yell in shock.

* * *

"W-what is the meaning of this! Who dares to play this joke on my daughter's birthday! Guards!" shouted Lord Cantor rushing out from the billiards room. "Someone hurry and fix this! Right now!" he demanded angrily.

As the Cantor private guards scrambled to locate the source; out of nowhere the noise of shattering glass from the windows in the main hall. Without warning gun shots rang in the air striking the men down. After that a flash bomb went off blinding the already distraught and confused party goers as they scattered away in panic of frenzy, causing the Lord to holler in terror.

"Hargreaves we must do something! Sebastian quickly take the young woman to the room." yelled the younger boy, Cain nodded and yelled down to Lord Cantor who stood frozen in the middle of main hall towards the ballroom.

"Master Harold! Please wake up from your shock! Your daughter's friend needs your help right now! We have a situation on our hands that we need to take care of! We need your skill to assist!" But he wasn't listening to the young man; Lord Cantor lost his footing as he stumbled backwards falling to the ground backing away from two unknown assailants.

In terror, the man watched as the two slowly approach him. What can he do in a time such as this? The older man remembered that he's a man of many skilled talents in the art of hunting. When in trouble he would hide a small pistol or a blade under his coat.

Upon feeling around in his coat for his one hidden weapons, he chagrin in disappointment that he took them off. Early that evening before the party, Lady Cantor convinced her husband not to 'parade' around his devices or it would scare off potential suitors for their daughter.

"Heh Heh...Damn!" He warily laughed to himself, with no other choice he eyed his sword collection on an adjacent wall. He quickly scampered away; while pushing and shoving horrified attendees out of his way reaching his sword collection.

Suddenly one of the terrorist appeared from behindhim…."Oi, Milord I wudn't do that If I were ye! Declared a unknown assailant pointing a loaded revolver in the back of the frighten man's head.

"Yes, please listen carefully to my partner here...or do you want your good ol' mate Count Charlet's precious little girl to suffer." said another man smiling eerily to the side of him.

With his arms held upward in defeat...Lord Cantor vaguely turned his head to glance at the two who holding him hostage, then he spoke. "Who in hell are you! And what do you want with Count Charlet's daughter?" he demanded with rile in his deep voice.

"Well I thought you would never ask Milord! I am the **'Eleventh card, Red of Spades Doom'**." Gracefully bowed the assailant in the deep red mask, then he continued to speak... "And that gent besides me in the black mask, we'll call the **'Twelfth card, Black Demon of Diamonds **'. We're here for his daughter and that is all you need to know!"

"Ye best be out of our way…unless we make another murder." motioning his revolver toward two frighten blond preteen girls that stood there in horror.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody this is the fourth chapter of Poison and Watchdog...l'd hoped you enjoyed reading this so far...it's getting pretty intense huh? So who exactly are these wise guys calling themselves spade and diamond? And what do they really want with Lilia who is very sick and slowly turning into a "stiff". Your probably are wondering where is her father in all of this? In the last chapter Lilia mentioned a strange letter she received before coming to England right? Well before the next chapter ends most things will be answered. Anyways leave a review for this story...I do appreciate it when people comment back to me.**

* * *

**Update: I went back to re-read this chapter of the story and there were a few errors that needed to be changed, Like for instance Lord Cantor's name is not Alvin, his actual name in the third chapter his name is Harold, so I changed that. A change a few sentences, delete some words, add some new words. That was about it...**

**Anyways...To Silver Tears 11: thank you for continuing to read my story (and your the only one reviewing it) which makes me happy enough to continue to write more. =)**


	5. Eleventh & Twelfth Pt 2

**The Poison Prince and The Queen's Watchdog**

**Chapter V: ****Introduction of the House of Cards: Eleventh& Twelfth Pt. 2**

* * *

**A/N: Ok readers here is where we left off, apparently two terrorist crashed Miss Nettlee's 18th birthday party killing the guards. Her poor best friend Lilia is ill with some type of petrifaction poison, Ciel and Cain are trying to save her friend from being kidnapped by these two assailants." Let's tune in shall we...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor Count Cain: God Child characters...the only characters I have ownership over is the ones made up by me.**

* * *

"Who in hell are you! And what do you want with Count Charlet's daughter?" he demanded with rile in his deep voice.

"Well I thought you would never ask Milord! I am the **'Eleventh Card: Red Spades of ****Doom**'." Gracefully bowed the assailant in the deep red mask, then continued to speak...

"And that Gent besides me in the black mask, we'll call the **'Twelfth Card: Black Demon of Diamonds **. We're here for his daughter and that is all you need to know!"

"Ye best be out of our way…unless we make another murder." Motioning 'Demon' as he nudged his revolver towards the two frighten blond preteen girls that stood there in horror.

Merry held Elizabeth as she cried at the sight of the revolver. Slightly motioning her head towards Merry-Weather's ear. "Merry? We need to get to Ciel and Cain." softly whispered Elizabeth.

"I know, but if we move that horrible man in the black mask will shoot us."

"Well we cannot stand here and do nothing...Merry please listen to me, I have a plan."

Elizabeth emerald greens carefully watched the man in the black mask as he paced back in forth, between them and Lord Cantor. She took notice that this man who called himself 'Demon' behavior seemed rather odd.

The way he would stare at the them like a hungry vulture ready to swoop down on it's prey, the scary dark sadistic look in his empty dull grey eyes frighten her dearly.

Not taking her sight off of him, counting to three, she instructed Merry to follow her lead. Slowly the two of them tip toed to the right side towards the entrance way into the main hall. Trying their best not to alarm the brooding man before them. Merry not paying attention, slipped and fell over her own feet causing a small "eek" escaping her lips alarming him.

The man in the black mask abruptly whirled around towards them. "Oi, where do ye young lit'l misses think you're going...Eh? without staring at him both girls paused in mid-step. 'Demon' continues. "Afraid are ye? Don't worry I'll save ye both for _last_...Ah ha ha!" threaten 'Demon' as he licked his dry lips sadistically. Thinking again, he yells...

"Never mind! I will capture ye both now!" He abruptly grabbed both of them, Merry and Lizzy squealed as he roughly pulled each of their golden tresses around his gloved fingers; deep inhaling the sweetly perfumed hair. And then pressing their faces together, his tongue slowly tracing against their soft cheeks in ownership. 'Demon' enjoyed seeing the frighten and disgusted look in their eyes as it thrilled the dark midnight haired man.

He loved to make people to cower in fear of him, especially young girls. Those... **young precious**... little girls, smiling without a care in the world...oh how he would love to crush their dreams with his bare hands.

Merry shot him a threatening glare his way. "Let us go you filthy rat! Or my big brother will kill you!'' she yelled as both girls tried to worm their way out his hold. Enraged 'Demon' held on to them tightly squeezing their arms causing them pain, as he closed his eyes grinned darkly in return... "Heh heh, lit'l misses is that so? Well I don't se'em...If were ye...I would best be quiet or-"

Just barely glancing at his partner, he calmly retorted. "That's enough 'Demon', _do not _be rude to Lord Cantor's guest. Besides you'll have plenty of time to have your _fun _with young dames later...Right now good _the doctor _has instructed us to complete the mission!" Threaten 'Doom' now pointing his revolver over his shoulder towards 'Demon'.

Now fully turned around towards him, 'Doom' noticed that his partner wasn't pay any attention to his surroundings. Someone was approaching from behind him with a large carvers knife. With accuracy and precision 'Doom' fired his revolver striking the costumed attacker point blank in the middle of his forehead.

From the force of the bullet drilling into his skull, the young man stumbled backwards into a punch bowl full of champagne. Knocking an ice sculpture down in the process onto his head causing more blood to splatter from him.

The whole room full of guest screamed upon the gruesome sight of the murdered attendee. On that command, his dull grays lit up in rile, 'Demon' simply replied..."Aw, 'Doom' ye nev'r let me have any fun...Haa...so be it." and withthat he pushed both young girls down onto the floor on top of the dead man.

"Let that be a warning, next time I will not be as nice." Threaten 'Doom' as he returned the hot revolver back against Lord Cantor's head. At the same time Cain and Ciel felt helpless to rescue Lizzie and Merry away from that terrorist.

Watching everything unfold in front of him, Lord Cantor had to do something. He did not want anymore of his daughter's guest hurt, killed nor did he want to give up Lilia to these terrorist. Thinking quickly, he remembered that there was a hidden pistol under the family's crest near by the swords.

Smirking darkly to himself, he replies in a "scared" tone; "Alright, just p-please don't hurt anyone else and besides if you do harm anyone here, there are witnesses that can identify you."

"Oh is that so?...Well Milord your also forgetting that nobody will be able to identify us because we have this **entire** manor wired with explosives. And with one word... this manor will set off like a Chinese fire-show!"

"T-That is impossible! How did you-"

"I'm sorry Milord...but we cannot tell you any else. Now would you please stop dawdling and hand over the lil'l dame!" declared Doom as he forcibly pinned the older man against the wall by the neck.

The two young earls couldn't just stand there idly by doing nothing. Trying to figure out a way to deter the threat from Lord Cantor, Merry and Elizabeth. Ciel cautiously reached for his pistol that he hid under his Jester's hat. Calmly motioning towards Cain; Ciel nudged him slightly and then pointed towards his hat that he had a weapon.

Cain nodded in agreement, also pointed to his hip were he also concealed a weapon too. Before he could come up with a plan...

Suddenly out of nowhere there were more screams, this time from upstairs. Still standing on the stairs landing, Cain dashed quickly towards the room where Phantomhive's butler and Miss Nettlee took Lilia to be treated.

* * *

"Hargreaves! Wait where are you going!" Shouted the younger Earl after him. Cain wasn't listening, he had to get to that room. Bursting into the room, he found Miss Lilia lying on the bed, while Sebastian fought off the intruder..._Cassian_.

Cain stood there in the middle of the doorway, just watching the Phantomhive Butler's acrobatic moves. The butler all in black flawlessly moved like a graceful dove as he dodged each attack. But something was odd about him...his speed was unbelievable. By the time he was done, Cassian was subdued on the floor by dinner ware? Scratching his head in wonder..."_Hmm...What an queer choice of weaponry_" he thought puzzlingly.

Sebastian not looking way from his prey; straighten himself as he acknowledged the older teen. "Lord Cain...If your looking for Miss Nettlee, she is alright; I've placed her inside that closet for her own safety. Please escort her out." he announced coolly.

Cain was taken back by this manservant. Where did Phantomhive find such a man? Was he apart of some special Royal Guard? Or a secret military organization? Snapping out of his thoughts, he heard heavy foot steps behind him. "Lord Cain! Mister Sebastian! We need you in the main foyer!... Lord Cantor, Lord Phantomhiveand Maladies Merry and Elizabeth are in danger! Yelled Riff.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in displeasure; once again his hot-headed young master gotten himself into a trap..."Very well, I'll go aid my young master...Mister Riffit please assist your Lord with Lady Nettlee and help her friend."

"And what about _him_?" pointing Riff to the subdued Cassian on the floor. However, Cassian couldn't move an inch...his eyes darted at the butler all in black in awe. "Who the hell is this_ man_, and how did he block all of my attacks so fast." he thought to himself.

Sebastian smirked darkly with resolve... "Oh don't worry about him Mister Riffit, this _**little mouse **_will not be going anywhere soon.." and with that the dark butler walked out the room with ease.

The two watched him exit out of the room, something about him left them feeling a bit uneasy. What ever it is, he may not be the one to cross so freely. Quickly waltzing over to the closet, Cain opened it to let Miss Nettlee out. Frighten like a alarmed cat, the young woman immediately jumped into Cain's arms crying in sheer terror. "Ahh...L-lady Nettlee, Please do not weep...everything is fin-"

"Th-That man all in black…!" Slightly furrowing his brows in concern, Cain asked. "He did what Miss Nettlee?"

"He-he-he touched me! And pushed me into my own closet!...Wwahh!"

"Lady Nettlee I assure you, he did no harm to you. Lord Phantomhive's butler placed you in there to keep you out of danger. Haa...Please Milady...calm yourself... However I need your assistance to help your very ill friend." he pleaded

Trying to calm her, Nettlee was too much in shock to listen...luckily her lady servant was near by. "Miss Malory could you please see to your lady."

It was no use her lady servant couldn't stop the young woman from crying either. A little frustrated, Cain motioned for his butler to collect the black bag for the antidote. Riff stood alongside his young master, opened the bag and handed out two vials of liquid; one colored a light yellowish brown and the other one clear.

Taking out two separate syringes, carefully Cain took the vial of yellowish brown liquid from Riff's hand. He then stuck the first syringe inside the top part of the bottle. Now turning to Nettlee and her lady servant. He spoke to the both of them quietly.

"Now I'll need your help Miss Malory if you can retreive some cold water, once I administer this antidote she'll be-"

"That will not be necessary Lord Cain...Bastard son of Alex." suddenly announced someone holding Riff from behind with a syringe full of the same poison against his neck. "Do not make any sudden moves butler, or do you want to share the same fate as that girl?" Cain swiftly turned around to see who the voice was, and to his shock who stood there...was

"Jezebel! Why do you want to take this girl? And What did you do with that missing French Scientist?" Cain demanded in utter rile as he faced that _man_.

"I do not have the slightest clue to what your talking about Cain? And why should I answer to the the likes of an uncouth child as yourself?"

"Uncouth! How dare you Jezebel! Do not insult my intelligence ..you know damn well why your here!"

"Oh I do know why I am here Cain, I came here for her and Cassian. Now be a _good-little butler _and free him immediately!"

Jezebel did not say another word as he held Riff hostage, he shoved the manservant to free the subdued Cassian off the floor. Feeling agitated with the Hargreaves manservant's sluggish movements, Jezebel yells..."Hurry up _**Riffy,**_ I don't have all night to wait!"

Waiting for the right moment when Jezebel wasn't looking, Riff pretended to crouch over in pain causing a his body to shake uncontrollably.

Raising a silver brow in curiousity to the sudden display "What the matter _**Riffy**_? Did you eat too rancid 'Eel Pies' before coming to the party?" asked the 'Doctor' with utter smugness in his calm deep smooth voice.

Again Riff roared in pain as he knelt down rocking himself back and forth, just slightly looking over his shoulder as Jezebel approuched him from behind. As soon as there was an opening, Riff swiftly kicked Jezebel in the stomach away from him.

Seeing his manservant's sneak attack, Cain proudly yells..."_Good lad Riff_!"

Being caught off gaurd from the sudden blow, Jezebel threw some type of white power into the air covering Cassian with it. Cain quickly noticed the smell and yell for everyone to run out of the room.

Diving out of the room with Nettlee and Malory; he waited for a loud explosion to erupt from the room. When he heard nothing Cain abruptly sat up and turned back to the room to retrieve the unconscious Lilia Charlet from the grasp of that evil man.

Crawling on the floor cautiously towards the bed, Cain watched as Jezebel send a right hook onto his manservant's face. "Dammit Riff, hit him back will you!" he cursed under his breath quietly. This angered the young man as he helplessly watched his butler receive a beating.

Clenching his fist together, he eagerly reached for his concealed pistol under his costume, but stopped to notice that Riff again was getting the upper hand. The two men fought with hard fist taking turns punching and dodging each other in vulnerable spots, when Riff had a enough of that man's blows. He took hold of his white doctor's coat lapels and tossed him over his shoulder onto the floor.

Oumph! yelped Jezebel as he crashed onto the floor. In pain Jezebel cursed under his breath as he struggled to stand.

"Cursed you Riff, this isn't over yet..." reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a dagger.

* * *

**INTERMISSION**

* * *

Sebastian darted in front of Ciel, "Are you alright young master?" he coolly announced.

"Yes, I'm fine...I order you to save Lady Elizabeth and Lady Merry-Weather from those two goons!"

Swiftly pulling down his gloves in action, the butler simply replies..."As you wish, my lord." And with that he jumped down from the stairs landing onto the main hall of the ballroom.

Landing down with subtly, Sebastian calmly walks behind 'Doom' and quickly grab a hold of the barrel, then softly whispers into his ear. "Ah, what a rare looking revolver, American...perhaps? I see, here the barrel is 22' inch which only means a flimsy shaft. Moreover these bullets made for this type of weapon are too clumsy. Haa...too bad this thing was discontinued because the lack of fire power, how useless."

Swiftly turning around 'Doom' met the eyes of the tall manservant all in black, he could feel the foreboding darkness behind that man's scrutinizing gaze. Being wide-eye in awe he screams..."W-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"

"My my aren't we a bit nervous tonight?" said the butler all in black as he "sweetly" smiled down to him. Suddenly he yanked the revolver away from his grasp, with force he tossed 'Doom' over his shoulder. Causing a loud thud on the ballroom floor, he winced in pain but this only angered him greatly. Watching all this unfold of him, 'Demon' swiftly threw two daggers at Sebastian.

Without warning, the butler all in black caught the thrown knives with smoothness. Twirling them back and forth in his hand like a skilled knife thrower, Sebastian looks at them with ease and then darkly smirks at 'Demon'. "Ah, these are lighter than I've expected...usually the handle is heavier making the aim carry more of accuracy."

As 'Demon' backs away from him slowly, without alarming the dark manservant. He glances over to his partner who was starting to get up off the floor, with settle hand movements 'Doom' sent him a signal to prepare for 'Plan B'.

Sinisterly smirking to himself, 'Demon' stops abruptly standing calmly before the butler all in black. Titling his head smugly as he squared his dull grays gaze towards him. Then smoothly replies. "Oya, you think your some hot shot twirlin' around me daggers as if you own'em. Well your in luck me good sir, I enjoy a challenge from smooth chaps as yourself. How about... let's say ye and I have a lit'l game eh?"

Grinning with reprise and smugness he answers..."Aheh...Although I'm intrigued, but as you can see I don't have the time to dwaddle with humans who pretend to be a _demon." _and with that Sebastian quickly flashed his demonic gaze in rile.

'Demon' squared his dull greys back at him, "_What was that_?" he thought.

Without saying another word, a smoke bomb went off from behind the dark butler. Dashing about the room full of screams and running of foot steps, with 'Doom' in his arms the two terrorist stand on the shattered remains of the ballroom window ceil. Taking one last look at him and the two blond girls, 'Demon' smiled as he jumped down with his partner into the Cantor garden disappearing into the night.

Ciel ran over to Lizzy and Merry's side comforting the two, looking up to his butler who was still gazing intently out the window.

"Sebastian?''

"Yes my young lord?"

"You know something don't you?"

Without turning his gaze away from the window, Sebastian simply smirks demonically."Hmm... I think this case has gotten most interesting...young master."

Later that evening, the Yard arrived late as usual. The whole Cantor manor was surrounded by policemen taking questions from the party attendees. They really didn't find anything but some waxed candles disguised as dynamite down in the Cantor wine cellar.

However, they did discovered a 5th body located in the servants quarters. This time the victim name was Sally Tune, Lady Patricia's bedchamber maid.

Inspector Aberline declared her dead before the party started, upon hearing from the other servants, one of them reported that Miss Tune was feeling under the weather for weeks now. She would leave the manor at odd times during the day and night, when Miss Tune returned she'd be in a rather irritable mood.

One day when Lady Patricia was getting ready for guest to come over for afternoon tea, she called on her bedchamber maid to come help her dress. When Miss Tune arrived to her ladyship room that when suddenly she collapsed on the floor screaming mad like a banshee.

Miss Tune complained of shadows and phantoms dark hands encroutching onto Lady Patricia's heart and soul. She also screamed that her ladyship was next on the Devils list to go to Hell.

Mrs. Cantor was horrified by her maid's actions. Worried that she would cause a stir, Mrs. Cantor called for more servants to subdue her immediately before the afternoon guest arrived.

Inspectors Crumbly and Aberline spoke with Lord Cantor about the two assailants, his right hand man Cassian and Dr. Jezebel Disraeli. Since being new to the case, visiting Inspector David G. Crumbly from the Middlesex police department came to London to work with the Yard about a man. A missing man from a insane asylum...

Once Cain and Riff came down stairs along with Lady Nettle and Malory, quickly Ciel ran up to Cain and asked has he saved Count Charlet's daughter. Hanging his head down shamefully, Hargreaves gave the young boy a wary look in his gold-greens. Just by that gesture the young Earl knew that she was taken by Jezebel and his goons as they escaped into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: Hmm, well things are just getting a bit more complicated. Eh..well Read and Review**


	6. Plotting & Planning pt1

**The Prince of Poison and The Queen's Watch Dog**

**Chapter IV: Plotting and Planning pt 1**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey readers here is an new chapter of the two youngest Earls and butlers of the anime/manga world. Yes it's been a while since I've updated this story, but fear not this chapter will be a good one. Anyways this time in this episode of **'Poison and Watchdog' **Ciel recieves some bad news and almost causes him to go into a panic, meanwhlie Cain is visited by someone and come across something interesting**.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the orginal characters from God Child or Kuroshitsuji. But I do own my own made up characters that do interact with the orginals Fun Fun FUN!.**

* * *

That next morning at the Hargreaves Estate, young Phantomhive is awoken to soft piano playing from down the hall. Still quite tired from talking to the authorities at the Cantor Manor party and also escorting his distraught betrothed home, Ciel restlessly motioned himself to rise out of bed.

Looking around the darken guestroom, he called out for his demonic manservant. "Se-Sebastian…come…" yawned the young boy as he rubbed his azure eye from sleep.

On that cue, the dark manservant waltz right into the darken room, but it seems that he isn't alone.

"Yes…young-"

"Ah! Finally Phantomhive you've awoken. For a while there….I wasn't sure if you would have recovered?" announced Cain pushing past the Phantomhive butler to the younger Earl's bedside.

"Re-recovered? What are you going on about Hargreaves?" squinted the boy in utter confusion at the older Earl. He then turned to Sebastian.

Who in turn didn't give him any indication to some trouble of any kind. Besides the butler was too busy opening up the curtains to let the sunlight flood inside the room.

"Hargreaves…explain this matter. What do you….you…ugh…I don't feel so good."

"Master Ciel? Please take these pills they will help your fever. And also here is some cool water." softly announced Riff sauntering into the room with a tray of cool water in a glass cup and a pitcher. Ciel abruptly looked up to the icy blue haired manservant and calmly took the water from him.

"Uh…yes thank you." Taking a quick sip of the cool water, he then continues… "Hargreaves what happen after we took our leave from the Cantor party? Did something happen that I should know about?"

Pausing for a minute, Cain hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to fully alarm him, but this was a matter too important to keep quiet about. "Phantomhive...that time last night when you were consoling your betrothed's ordeal, you didn't realized that she had some type of poisonus residue on her costume."

"Posion!...W-what do you mean? Is Elizabeth alright? Has she fallen ill?

"Phantomhive do not worry, she is quite alright. The poison did not harm her because of that mad man **'Demon'**. But however...you're not last night. After we'd returned from the Cantor Manor, you've suddenly collapsed. When your butler collected you to lay down into chair, you sudden woke up and became rather delirious, I've managed to slow down the process of the poison from spreading to your...uh...(heh) face."

"MY FACE!...WH-WHAT...HAPPEN! S-Sebastian how bad is it? ...am I hideous looking!" Screamed Ciel holding his face as he looked over to his butler. At the sametime Sebastian...barely looked at him in return, he was still gazing out the window...quietly...chuckling?

"Hargreaves! You trickester. How dare you-you...uh..?" he stopped talking when Cain handed him a hand held mirror to gaze into. Upon looking into it, Ciel was horrified by the sight of himself, witnessing small blisters and tiny whiskers gracing his small face. "Aaaahhhh!" screamed the young Earl in utter fright.

Wide-eyed with fear, Ciel turns to Cain for more answers. "Hargreaves...is there anything you can do?"

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb! I can't go into public like this! I want this gone from my face! What is your plan on getting rid of this!" yelled the pre-teen in rile

"Young Master...please calm yourself." suddenly announced the manservant all in black now turning to him with a smug looking smirk on his face.

"Sebastian!-

Trying not to sound insentive to the younger Earl's delimma, Cain answered him calmly. "I'm sorry Phantomhive please be calm about this, until I can figure out the source of the is...uh..heh. Poison then I can reverse the effects. In the meantime then you'll have to bare with it."

Ciel plunged right back into bed with a low grumble, he was truly distrubed and troubled by this problem. How can he face his betrothed? Or Her Majesty with this horrible face! He might as well ask that smirking demon to end his life immediately.

* * *

Since that morning, Ciel has been stowed away in his room all day long refusing to come out. He told Master Cain that he would do some of the work privately inside his guestroom with his butler Sebastian. Grimacing, Cain agreed and left the younger Earl to deal with his misfortune. But still this had worried the older teen, he wasn't sure if he could find the source for this unusual poison.

He knew how the younger Earl came in contact with it, but where could he find the prime plants for it's antidote. Again he went into his study to research and read up on the various plants by one of his favorite botanist, Peter Mckeegan.

Thinking to himself, Cain thought since Lady Middleford and his beloved sister were being held hostage by that deranged terrorist, he must have known that...he was the actual prime target? "No that cannot be? Then why was Miss Lilia-"

Cain muddled through his mind about last night's incident, but it became a slight blur to him, with all of the confusion, the running, screaming, the murders and the danger that put Ladies Merry and Elizabeth in harms way.

"Ah, this will not do...this will not do at all." He whispered under his breath. Feeling frustrated, Cain decided to take a break from his work.

As Cain waltzed his way down the halls of the Hargreaves Manor, he stopped short when he noticed his little sister Merry chatting with an aquintance of her's outside in the garden. Staring closely, the young man noticed that Merry's aquintance was none other than... "Miss Nettlee? What is she doing here?" This surprised Cain. He would of thought after that ordeal she went through last night, she would have gone into hiding or hired a private military find her friend.

"Welcome Miss Nettlee, how are you feeling today?"

"Thank you Merry, I'm quite alright... Anyhow, I just stopped by to give your brother a present for...saving father's life, but uh."

"What's the matter Miss Nettlee?" asked the young blond bright eyed girl in concern.

"Merry!" said Nettlee as she grabbed her hand. "I need your help."

"My help? Uuh, but what can I do?"

"...I need your help with...well I-I need your brother's help actually...uh...I-I..."

"What is it that you need...Miss Nettlee?" suddenly announced Cain slowly waltzing up next to his sister' side.

"Big brother! Lord Cain!" chimed both girls to his sudden appearance.

"Well Lord Cain I came by to thank you and your little friend for saving me and father last night. Here is a gift from my father...but there's something else." she said as she nervously handed him a beautifully wrapped light blue gift box.

Kindly taking the gift. Cain turned to his sister and whispered into her ear. "Alright Big Brother, I'll leave you be with Miss Nettlee. However, after my tutoring lessons with Miss Lucin you'll come and have tea with me later?"

"Yes Merry, I promised to have tea with you...later." he smiled to her. Bowing to her brother and Miss Nettlee, Merry took her leave from their sight to be alone. Once she was out of sight, Nettlee threw herself into Cain's arms.

While in the process startling Cain by her behavior, she nuzzled her soft pink cheek against his dress shirt all the while taking in his scent. "_Mmm oh my he does smell wonderful." _she whispered to herself quietly

"Umm...Miss Nettlee, you've came here to talk to me right?" said Cain as he stood there still with her embracing him . "Oh...ha ha...well yes, uh I've forgotten my manners. I'm sorry about that Milord. I do have something to tell you."

"And what would that be Milady?"

Scanning his golden-green eyes with seriousness in her's... she whispers into his ear...**"They have returned and told me to give this warning to you..."**

* * *

**INTERMISSION**

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the Hargreaves guestroom, closed off to the world for good reasons, Ciel and his butler Sebastian review some of the 'borrowed' files from the Yard's missing persons report department. Pensively sitting at the light oak desk, Ciel absently scratched at his whiskers and blisters.

"Young master please do not scratch at your face, you'll cause futher infection."

"I can't help it this irritates my skin!" pouted Ciel in irritation still scratching his face. "Haa...young master. If this makes you feel any better I have made a cream of aloe vera and mint to sooth your blisters."

Sudden alarm graced his tiny blistery face as he gawks towards his butler, Ciel puts his hands up in defense. "Wait, is that safe to put on my face? Lord Cain doesn't know if using anything will help my ordeal?"

"I'm sorry I don't recall him saying this wasn't to be used on your infection..." now turning to a tray of soft bandages and a small bowl of light green mixture of the medication. Sebastian dipped a strip of gauze into the mixture, smoothing out the excess off.

"Do not worry young master, the way I figure...you've been infected with an acute form of poison ivy." calmly explained the butler as he placed patches of the medicated gauze onto his young master's face. "However, the whiskers on your face is another mystery."

Ciel felt better when Sebastian placed the cooled bandages onto his face. Even though it had a mild smell of mint he was quite at ease, moments later there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Phantomhive I must speak with you im-" Suddenly standing at the entryway of the door was Ciel with bandages covering his face (except for his eye and eye patch). "Yes what is it Hargreaves? Have you found something important pertaining to this case?"

Dumbfounded by his behavior, Cain was stunned to see him feeling better. He'd thought that this boy would have still been in a bad mood about his condition. "Ah I see that medicine that your butler made for you is doing just as planned, if wasn't for me giving him those ingredience to make it."

"So you both knew all along that my condition wasn't that serious!"

"Actually young master, your condition last night was rather serious. After we've returned Lady Elizabeth home... You've became delirious with fever, luckly Master Cain had some morphine to subdue you until we came back to his estate. It just subsided this morning." explained Sebastian.

"Indeed, however since my sister and your betrothed came into contact with that man who carried the pathogen they were strangely unharmed. Moreover, since you were the only one to come in contact with them...it was past onto you.

Sulking, Ciel walked back to a near by chair to sit down. He didn't realize he had fallen ill last night, before leaving the Cantor party he felt fine. The strange part about all of it was the fact that he'd blacked out. Or if he'd blacked out at all? Something about this wasn't right at all...why is here with Hargreaves? Last night the both of them~

"Hargreaves? May I ask you a question..."

"Yes what is it_** Ciel**_?"

That was it! Hargreaves never called him by his first name? What is really going on? Ciel had to think quickly about what to say next. Without looking towards Cain's way, the light in the room suddenly gotten darker. "You and I parted ways last night after talking to Inspectors Crumbly and Aberline...Did we not?"

"Uh..what do you mean Ciel? You know you've stayed the night here because of your condition...I think you've become delirious again." declared Cain abit irritated "Why don't you lay down-"

"Heh, I rather not...as it seems that neither you nor I exist in this _world_. There is no need for this charade to continue. I know your not Earl Hargreaves, he does not address me by my first name! And another thing, my butler would not have me fall for something so easily. I say you play a very good game of illusions **'Doom' of the Twelfth Cards**!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Read and Review Please =)**


	7. Plotting & Planning pt2

**The Prince of Poison and The Queen's Watch Dog**

**Chapter VII: Plotting and Planning pt.2**

* * *

**A/N: Haa I'm sorry guys I haven't been keeping up with this story at all. Just too many things have come up over the past months…*ahem* I've meant over the year. But at last! I have some time now to continue on with this one. Yes, I know it's been awhile. However you should enjoy this chapter very much….I know I did!**

* * *

_"Heh, I rather not." he said as he narrowed down his gaze toward him, and the pressed on... "As it seems that neither you nor I exist in this world. There is no need for this charade to continue." smoothly rambled the young earl with reprise in his voice._

"_I know your not Earl Hargreaves! He doesn't address me so freely by my first name! And another thing, my butler would never have me fall for something so easily. I say you play a very good game of illusions __**'Doom' of the Twelfth Cards**__!" again declared the young earl with utter resolve._

"_Humph, so…you've saw through my illusion…Sir Phantomhive." he said as he tore away the facial mask revealing dark green eyes and jet black hair. Slightly sitting up straight in interest. The illusionist stared at him with astonishment and then relaxed back down into the chair with smug ease._

"_Ah heh…and here I am sitting right in front of you. And I have to admit...I'm rather-pleased." He graced the young earl with a curt smirk to his semi-thin lips. "I did not think that someone as small as your-uh** stature** could decode this riddle of mine." replied 'Doom' while squaring him up and down in utter fascination._

_Ciel however, narrowed his gaze menacingly as he stood his ground in front of that man. Not shying away himself, Doom returned the "friendly gaze''. Sneering in disgust Ciel felt this man's icy stare drill deep within his. His stomach churned in the most unsettling ways causing his legs to go a bit weak and frozen._

_For some reason he couldn't shake this weird and uneasy feeling of the room as it started to swirl and twist backwards in motion. _"_How can that be possible? Was it he, that controlled the room? Or was it something else?" He pondered in utter confusion._

_Either way to the young earl, it still didn't make any sense. Moreover, he had to get to the bottom of this strange occurrence. Straightening up his attire Ciel lightly stepped away out of sight._

"_Now answer me this -'Doom'? Why do you have me held captive in this room? And where is your accomplice?" demanded Ciel and then continued to forcibly pressed his questions on. _

"_You know" paused the young earl as he slyly tiled his head to the side in utter smugness. And then continued… " I know your kind, the hallowed out and derelict of the Queen's forgotten society. Rats like you do not work alone? You must have-"_

_Smoothly running both of his gloved hands through his sleek dark tress in annoyance. And then starkly laughed at the young earl's plight, the tall fair-skinned man interject a reply._

"_What an utter silly question you are asking me-my young lord? Why do you need to chatter….soooo __**much! Can't you shut it for once**__? Are you always this __**pretentious **__when entertaining your humbled guess?"_

_Ciel began to speak up but was quickly cut off by 'Doom' placing his hand hard against his mouth squeezing his small lips into a pucker. And then abruptly pushing the young boy's face away from him as he released it. Immediately Ciel grabbed his face rubbing the pained marks in a soothing motion._

_The feeling of his hand against his mouth felt rather cold and unsettling…but why?_

"_Shh…Never mind that! I rather not be bothered with your insufferable blubbering about your __**so-called **__important lit'l existence." he responded with a sinister smirk to his thin lips. _

"_Oh and by the way? Your silly lit'l introduction of me was quite disgracefully amusing…however... you're wrong. I'm not the twelfth card….__**I'm the Eleventh**__!"_

_With unimaginable speeds he again grabbed the young earl by the neck squeezing it to the point where he couldn't breath. _

_Laughing manically "Doom's" eyes gleamed a monstrous bright red. The sky around him turned into burning sackcloth and below him was the dilapidated London Bridge over a boiling Thames River._

_"Doom" shook him violently as he lifted the young earl high in the air over the crumbling bridge, which sent loose bricks crashing into the boiling waters below him.  
_

_Ciel could feel the searing heat and steam from the river which emitted from below him nipping at his dangling legs and feet. Trying to wiggle his head around in the brute's grip. Ciel eyes widen as he peered down to the river, at the boiling water reminded him of watching a whole chicken being pouched. If he were going to toss him in that's what he'll end up as….a pouched chicken._

_What was he supposed to do...run? How could he when this manic had him subdued by the neck slowly crushing his windpipe. Ciel struggled to breath as he clawed at "Doom's" arm in desperation.  
_

"_Ugggghhh….un-hand…meh…meee you fiend. Or I'll kill you!"_

"_Oh? Is that so?** Lit'l...earl**? Now if it is? **Then...I'll be happily to oblige your request**!" and with that he tossed the young earl into the boiling Thames River. _

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! screamed Ciel as he hit the boiling river with a large ***SPLASH***_

* * *

_C_iel instantly screamed himself out of sleep and fell onto the cold wooden floor of the guest room with a large thump. Looking crazed about the room, he felt his heart pounded hard inside his chest. Panting and shaking uncontrollably Ciel searched about himself and saw he'd sweated profusely through his night attire.

Immediately hearing the terrified screaming of Ciel, Hargreaves and Sebastian rushed into the room to find the boy huddled into a corner with his head down into his lap.

"Phantomhive! Young Master!" announced both men as they hurried over to his side.

Looking at him carefully, Cain slowly extended his right hand out to touch him. "You had another one of your night terrors again?" softly cooed Cain now sitting down next to him.

Ciel didn't say anything in return but gawk at him in an oddly way. "Heh...it's quite alright Phantomhive. You do not have to put up that tough exterior in front of me. I was informed by your butler earlier about your constant night terrors. They've seem to be getting worst."

Ciel turned his lone azure up at him and frowned sourly at his dark manservant for revealing such embarrassing information to a stranger that he barely knows. However, somehow, something about this was rather strange. Wasn't it still bright out before? And what happen to the papers he was working on with Sebastian?

Holding onto his head in agony, Ciel felt as if he was truly going mad with delirium. How can a whole day pass him by like this? He wasn't finished with his part of his work nor has he had the chance to contact his betrothed to check up on her. And what about that itchy poison upon his face?

WHY? This was becoming so unlike him-the Queen's watchdog, the one who always made sure to clean up after a mess was now loosing it? This cannot be...this cannot be at all!

Frantically turning to Cain, the younger earl snatched onto his tie and started to speak incoherently mad to him. Cain was caught off guard by his crazed actions, but realized that he was still reeling from his night terrors.

"Young Phantomhive! P-please calm yourself and unhand my tie!" said Cain prying the young boy's grip away from his tie. Then placing own his hands upon his tiny shoulders in a calming manner.

"It's alright... don't you remember you've retired to bed before this evening's dinner? I recall you still poking at your face and calmly announcing your leave." he said while gazing into his lone azure eye.

Putting his head down...Ciel quietly replies: "Hargreaves, I don't honestly remember...I-I don't know anything anymore." he dryly replied while shrugging Cain's hands away from his tiny slender shoulders.

Now standing up, Ciel shamefully waltz back over to his bed and crawled into the sheets covering himself. For a minute the younger earl just lied there with his eyes opened.

Cain shook his head down in utter worry, this was bad. Very bad indeed. How can he work with someone who was totally unstable and confused...but he couldn't place all blame on him.

There was something terribly wrong with this scenario, just thinking about what Miss Nettlee told him earlier today in the rose garden troubled him greatly. Some moments later, Cain exited the guest room to leave the younger earl to rest. Sighing to himself with his hands tucked away in his front pockets.

The older Earl quietly strolled down his long hallway looking at all the collections of expensive paintings, vases and furniture that adorn along the light cream walls of the Hargreaves Manor.

Feeling restlessness hit him, he stopped in front of Merry Weather's room. Slowly opening the door to her bedchamber, he witness a peacefully sleeping Merry. All sprawled out on her bed. Chuckling to the adorable moment, Cain quietly waltz inside to re-tuck his little sister in.

Lightly sitting next to her on the bed, Cain lounged himself against the head-board just glazing his golden greens over to the window. For a moment he watch the trees and wind do their solemn dance against the back drop of the ominous moon-less sky. Slouching down into the soft comfortable bed more, Cain sighed restlessly as he too slipped into the call of slumber.

* * *

Immediately that next morning, a roaring storm rolled in setting a dangerous precedent in the path of Young Earl Phantomhive. Ciel and his manservant all clad in black promptly returned to the Phantomhive Estate on emergency notice. It seems there's been a surprised attack on the Phantomhive house hold while he and Sebastian were away.

When the younger earl and manservant arrived, at first, when both gazed upon the exterior of the manor it seemed untouched. However when stepping inside the doubled black mahogany doors, they've witnessed the catastrophic mess of blown up steps and burnt banisters.

The doors to the servants entrance either completely burnt or blown off their hinges and along side them were the desecrated mounds of what used to be priceless statues that graced the halls. Looking about the foyer again, the magnificent crystal chandler that once graced above them were also shattered into pieces among the black and white checkerboard floor.

Angered, Ciel clenched his tiny fingers into a balled up fist and slammed the side of the entrance wall hard causing a small picture of his beloved late mother to bounce lightly off the wall.

Even though the young earl wasn't as strong to actually cause damage, the sound it's self reverberated across the large darken foyer prompting the servants to emerge from their hiding places. "Master Ciel?...Mister Sebastian? You're returned from the Hargreaves Estate." announced Tanka calmly coming out from the Salon.

He wasn't in his usual small state, however his appearance seemed fine. Except for his slightly disheveled gray hair and a few dark grey dirt smudges across his tail coat and white dress shirt.

"Master Ciel, Mister Sebastian..." also chimed in the rest of the servants who were now on the side of them. Ciel glanced at them for minute assessing their damage, upon surveying the three servants were slightly dusty and bruised with little blood, but ok.

Now turning his attention away from them young earl spoke quickly to the House Steward for information..."Tanka, who was it that attacked us?"

Not hesitating for a second, the House Steward answered him promptly. "I'm sorry young master, but I couldn't apprehend the trespassers to see who they were. However, they did leave a "calling card" just for you."

Raising both of his alarmed bluish-grey eyebrows, Ciel stood his ground fully attention locking eyes with the older man. Motioning his ring hand towards his house steward to hand him whatever they've left. Tanka just stood there with his hands to the side of him just staring directly at the young earl.

"Young Master, my apologies but this isn't a tangible letter for you to hold. It's rather something else..."They" wanted you to witness this in the flesh." he replied with an uncomfortable dry tone.

Looking towards the dark butler, whom's face looked like it has seen all that it has seen. Quietly shifting his eyes behind the slightly disheveled House Steward, Sebastian just pointed into the darken Salon. He knew something that the older man wasn't telling and it was only for the young earl to learn on his own.

Sighing unevenly to himself, the young earl grabbed the top edges of his black overcoat in a position of authority. Stepping aside, the House Steward ushered him inside, upon entering, there he witnessed a strung up, mangled body of an unknown nude victim in the middle of the room.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
